Justice is Served
by supergirl02
Summary: Danny gets the news about Osama Bin Laden and goes to make sure Mac is ok.


**JUSTICE IS SERVED**

_**SUMMARY: Danny gets the news about Osama Bin Laden and goes to make sure Mac is ok. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI:NY or CBS…and if you didn't know that, I'm not sure what to tell ya! :P**_

_**A/N: So, I wrote this in like a half hour and I'm sure you can tell! Sorry about that but this came to me and I can't work on anything else till I got it done! **_

_**A/N2: The part from President Obama is an actual quote from his speech that I saw on CNN. Also I did quote Toby Keith but I also put that in! Hope you all like this!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**PROLOGUE:**

"Mac," Stella walked over to her boss who was staring at nothing, "Everything ok?"

Mac cleared his throat, "I – uhh – I got an official notification of death."

"I'm sorry Mac," Stella put an arm around his shoulders, "I'm so sorry."

Mac said nothing, seemingly not noticing Danny and Flack joining them. There's nothing but silence as Mac does his best to get his emotions under control. He can't lose it, not in front of his team.

"They'll find him," Danny finally says confidently, "And when they do…"

"Justice will be served," Flack finished the thought, "They'll get him Mac."

No one says anything, each of them trying to make themselves believe….

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Danny Messer was busy working a late shift, trying his best to get his work done so he could get home to his wife and daughter. He was almost done when Adam sprinted into the lab.

"Danny," Adam shouted, "Danny!"

"What the hell Adam?" Danny frowned, "I'm working here."

"It's all – _gasp_ – over the news," Adam got out, winded from his run, "Mac – _gulp_ – needs you."

"What happened," Danny demanded to know, gathering his paperwork and locking it up, "Adam, take a deep breath and tell me already!"

Before Adam can say anything they're almost run over by Don Flack who looks just as anxious as Adam.

"Messer," Flack didn't even apologize for the near collision, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Now what's the matter?" Danny barely managed to hold back a groan; so much for his easy night.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Flack demanded to know, "And why aren't you with your dad?"

"Contrary to popular belief," Danny all but growled, "I do actually work."

"Could have fooled me," A female voice sounded behind him, "I was looking for you."

"Yeah, I'm getting that a lot tonight," Danny sighed, "What can I help you with Jo?"

"I'm wondering why you're not with Mac?" Jo Danville inquired.

Danny barely held back the groan that was threatening to spill out. He looked at the three surrounding him and marched to the break room. The others followed him confused. The television was on but Danny didn't recognize the channel. He quickly found the remote and flipped it to a news station.

And there it is. It's the news they'd waited ten years to hear…ten years of pain and anger and just wanting to know why.

They'll never know why; in times like this there is no answer. The anger gave way to sadness and devastation and soon that gave way to acceptance. The pain never went away but it got easier to wake up and get dressed.

And now it was all over…justice had finally been served. For there on the TV, in big bold letter Danny read aloud, "Osama Bin Laden Dead."

The group listened as President Obama said, ""His death does not mark the end of our effort. There's no doubt that al-Qaida will continue to pursue attacks against us. We must and we will remain vigilant..."

Danny felt a tear fall down his face as asked, "Where's my dad?"

"Danny…" Flack put an arm around his younger friend.

Danny shook his head; though he was never close to Mac's wife he'd known her well enough for the woman to invite him out to dinner with the couple. Her death had affected him in ways he hadn't expected.

From the other side of Danny, Sheldon Hawkes, who had just joined them, spoke, "He was heading outside, last time I saw him."

Danny nodded his thanks before making his way to the elevators to find the man who was his dad in all but blood.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Standing outside of the CSI building, Mac Taylor can only concentrate on keeping his breathing even. It can't be…ten years later, it simply can't be.

It only takes a few minutes before a body comes to lean against his, "Dad?"

Mac looked at the person he considered a son, tears filling his eyes yet he refused to let them fall, "I'm ok Danny."

"Come on," Danny Messer led his dad away from the building. "You want to call Reed?"

Mac nodded his head as he pulled out his phone, "It's Mac. We're going down to your mom's memorial…ok…see you soon."

The duo made their way to the spot that would forever immortalize Claire Taylor, the only woman Mac would ever truly love. The day she had died something had died in Mac. The one thing that kept him going was Danny. Danny who had unknowingly wormed his way into Claire's heart until Mac could do nothing but let him into his heart too.

Despite the crowds in the street it doesn't take them long to get to Claire's memorial. They're soon joined by Reed Garrett, the boy Claire had given up at birth, before she'd ever met Mac. Though Reed and Mac will never be as close as Danny and Mac, Claire binds them all together and that will never change.

Reed speaks first, "It's done Claire…mom. I wish I had gotten to know you. I'll help Danny take care of Mac." When he's done a few minutes later, be kneels down and rests his head against the cold stone and lets his tears fall onto it.

"Hey ma," Danny went next knowing that his dad needed a few minutes to get himself together. He didn't even look to see if Reed reacted to him calling Claire 'ma', Mac had given his blessing years before and it had never stopped him before, "Like Reed said, we'll take care of dad. You all got your justice ma and I hope you can rest in peace. I love you."

Together Reed and Danny took a little walk, keeping within eye sight of Mac but far enough away that the older man could have his privacy.

Mac watched them as he knelt down, "They're good kids Claire; trouble makers the both of them but good kids. Oh love, I wish you were here. He's dead Claire, he can't hurt anyone anymore…."

Mac continued to talk for a few more minutes before placing a gentle kiss on the cold stone and standing. He beckoned the boys to him.

"It's over," Reed let out a laugh as he looked over at the other two, "It's finally over!"

"We need to celebrate," Danny replied, his grin shining in his eyes, "A big party; I'll call the others and get Montana to get a babysitter."

"We need pizza, sandwiches, beer," Reed listed, "Chips, pretzels, and…anything else?"

"Something for you to drink," Mac added with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on Mac," Reed protested, "It's a celebration!"

"And you're not twenty – one," Mac told him, "Let's go, Danny make your calls. Reed, there's a note pad and pen in the glove box, make a list."

The two younger men were quick to make their way to the car, one on his phone and the other grumbling about…well…Mac was sure he didn't want to know.

Mac looked back at the cold stone and whispered, "I love you Claire."

**EPILOGUE:**

It doesn't even take an hour before the whole team plus Reed, Jo's daughter, and Danny's daughter, whose asleep her crib in the back bedroom, are at Mac's place celebrating. And maybe it should be wrong but at that moment they can't make themselves care. The man who had haunted them for the past ten years can no longer touch them.

Someone has put on Toby Keith's 'Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue' and soon everyone who knows the words are singing along. It doesn't take long before the lyrics are passed around and as the song is played a second time the team joins in, getting pleasure as they chant with the music, "Cuz we'll put a boot in your ass, it's the American way…"

Mac can only chuckle and shake his head. Most of his teams is already half way inebriated and he knows they'll be spending the night at his place. He gives Danny a warning look when he spots him giving Reed a sip of his beer. Danny simply gave him a shrug with a smile before drawing his wife into a conversation.

Mac presses pause on his television and stares the image of Bin Laden. He glares at his television, raises his beer, "Justice is served."

**THE END**

_**A/N2: So, I realize this is a bit cheesy but I just had to write it! The news is everywhere: May 1, 2011 - Osama Bin Laden Dead**_

WRITTEN: 5/2/11


End file.
